<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Should Have Touched Him by inkandpencil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312188">Never Should Have Touched Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil'>inkandpencil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archangels would do good to remember that, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale was once a Warrior AND the Guardian of the Eastern Gate, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel and Sandalphon get a type of comeuppance, Healer Aziraphale, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael and Uriel don't do what you might expect, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), They think they know Aziraphale but we all know they don't really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was in Heaven, not Hell. What the Archangel was doing with the lash was right in line with what a demon would do. As was the amount of pleasure he was getting from causing Crowley pain. Gritting his teeth, the captured demon kept silent.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He was determined not to give them what they wanted: be it his cries of pain or Aziraphale.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Should Have Touched Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though he couldn't help but flinch away from the pain, Crowley was able to keep his lips sealed and his throat silent against the cries that wanted to break free when the lash fell against his bare back. Which it did, repeatedly. </p>
<p>He was just glad they weren't using a blessed lash.</p>
<p>"I'm going to ask you again, demon." The lash stopped as a hand gripped his chin and pulled, forcing him to face one of his tormentors. Violet eyes filled his view. "Are you willing to leave Aziraphale for us to bring back into the fold?" Gathering some of his strength, Crowley spat into the Archangel Gabriel's face. "UGH!" cried the Archangel, all but tossing the demon's chin away from him, an expression of disgust on his face. Crowley hung there, his wrists bound in chains above his head, and watched with smug satisfaction as the Archangel wiped his face with a handkerchief.</p>
<p>"That anssssswer enough for you, you ssssself-righteousssss prick?" he hissed out. Hell had not cowed him; these Archangels certainly weren't going to, either.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked past the dangling demon and nodded once before turning to leave. The lash began to fall with a swiftness that only shocked Crowley because of where he was.</p>
<p>He was in Heaven, not Hell. What the Archangel Sandalphon was doing with the lash was right in line with what a demon would do. As was the amount of pleasure he was getting from causing Crowley pain. Gritting his teeth, the captured demon kept silent.</p>
<p>He was determined not to give them what they wanted: be it his cries of pain or Aziraphale.</p>
<p>The angel in question had done something few angels were willing to do - make a choice. Most wouldn't know a choice if it bit them on the wing, but Aziraphale was different. He'd learned by watching the humans he had been sent to protect. And he chose so many things. He chose to love food, to love books, to love the humans, to love Crowley. He chose to side with the humans against Armageddon.</p>
<p>No, Aziraphale hadn't belonged in Heaven for a very long time.</p>
<p>And Crowley would be thrice damned if he were to endanger what his angel had built for himself.</p>
<p>The beatings continued for a while longer before Sandalphon was called away, leaving the demon to hang in his chains. Only when he was certain he was alone did Crowley release a stuttery breath. A soft moan of pain slipped out with it, but that was it. That was all he allowed himself. He focused on keeping his breathing even, losing track of time as he did so.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes - he didn't remember closing them - at the sound of footsteps. But it was a gait he knew by heart. Gathering his strength, Crowley raised his head. He was greeted by the sweetest sight he'd seen in a very long time: Aziraphale was walking toward him. He attempted a smirk, but wasn't sure he'd managed, judging by the concern on the angel's face.</p>
<p>"Angel," he breathed. Aziraphale walked right up to him, reaching up to cup his cheek. He unabashedly nuzzled against the angel's palm.</p>
<p>"Oh, Crowley," the angel murmured, his expression pained. "I'll get you out of here, my dearest." The hand cupping his cheek slid gently away as Aziraphale circled him, looking up at the chains. The demon heard the sharp gasp and knew the angel saw the damage that had been done. He figured his back was in ribbons, at best; Sandalphon had been extremely liberal with the lash, after all. Aziraphale moved to stand before him once more, reaching up to one of the chains. It crumbled beneath his strong grip and the demon hissed in pain as his arm dropped. The angel caught it and had Crowley wrap his arm around his shoulders. "I need you to hold onto me, my love, while I free your other hand." Crowley nodded, focusing on just breathing through the pain. No sooner had the chain broken, the demon found himself wrapped in gentle arms. Which was good, as his knees were having trouble holding him up.</p>
<p>"They're coming," he whispered, hearing footsteps. Aziraphale pulled back just enough for Crowley to see his expression. He was sat gently on a chair that hadn't been there before, then the angel turned to meet the Archangels. Aziraphale's demeanor was firm, his expression had been hard with barely repressed fury; Crowley was reminded that Aziraphale had been a Principality, a Guardian, and a warrior angel.</p>
<p>"Aziraphale!" Gabriel exclaimed. "What a wonderful surprise! We were going to be coming to visit you soon; this is even better!"</p>
<p>"Gabriel." Aziraphale's voice was even and cold. Crowley couldn't help the small shudder that ran up his spine, wincing at the pain it caused. "You kidnapped and tortured my soulmate. You have one opportunity to give me a good answer as to why."</p>
<p>Michael and Uriel exchanged a wide-eyed glance; Crowley saw surprised doubt in their expressions. Had they not known? Sandalphon looked a little uneasy, but flashed a golden smile all the same. And Gabriel strode forward to stand before Aziraphale, looking as though he were selling snake oil and knew it would be bought.</p>
<p>"We want to bring you back to Heaven, of course! But the demon is a roadblock; you'd do better without that fetter."</p>
<p>"That's not a good enough answer." The flat tone of Aziraphale's voice and the lack of his usual fussiness seemed to set Gabriel back a little. Crowley saw his smile falter before coming back twice as bright.</p>
<p>"You're an angel, Aziraphale! While yes, you had a hand in stopping Armageddon and the Great War, you belong in Heaven! Consorting with a demon is hardly angelic behavior."</p>
<p>"Crowley is more than a demon and I am more than an angel. You attempted to destroy me with hellfire after Armageddon. You don't want me back in Heaven, Gabriel, you simply want to hurt me in whatever way you can. You never should have touched him." At those words, Gabriel's smile disappeared.</p>
<p>"He deserves more than he received for turning you against Heaven. He deserves to die," the Archangel ground out. Aziraphale moved so swiftly, Crowley was shocked. Gabriel was suddenly clutching his face, crying out in pain. The blond didn't even shake his hand out.</p>
<p>"If I have turned away from Heaven, it isn't because of Crowley, it is because of <i>you</i>! Bullied for millennia, ignored when I spoke, belittled, made to feel less than I am. Those are all things <i>you</i> have done to me, all four of you. Crowley only ever reached out to me with friendship and love." Aziraphale turned slightly, never taking his gaze away from the Archangels, and spoke softly to Crowley. "Close and cover your eyes, my love."  Crowley did as bid. Even through closed lids and both hands over them, he saw the glow of Aziraphale's form. "Love is what God once told the humans She holds highest, above all else. Why should we angels be any different from Her? I am more at home on Earth than I ever was here. I have found better companionship with a demon than among all the Hosts in Heaven.</p>
<p>"No, I will not rejoin you, Gabriel. There is nothing you can do to repair the damage you have wrought; you have betrayed me for the last time. God does not doubt my love for Her. Crowley does not doubt my love for him. I have <i>no</i> love for Heaven. Nor for the Hosts of Heaven. And do not doubt that if you <i>ever</i> lay another hand on the one being I love above all other creations, equal only to God, Herself, I will bring all this down around your very halos. There will be no place in all of Creation that you will be able to hide that I will not find you, no words you will be able to use in any language that will be able to placate me.</p>
<p>"You all seem to have forgotten that I am a Principality, a Guardian, a Healer, and a Warrior. My wrath may be slow to kindle but once aflame, it will burn until all the stars have disappeared from the universe. Be grateful the damage you have done to the one who has my heart can be healed, that I arrived in time to save you from yourselves even as I rescue Crowley from your hands." The glow faded and Crowley heard Aziraphale step closer. He lowered his hands and opened his eyes to look up at his angel. Who was looking down at him with love in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Take me home?" he requested, barely speaking above a whisper. Aziraphale nodded once, more a bow of the head than a proper nod, and offered his hand. Crowley took it and forced his legs to support him as he stood.</p>
<p>"You can't take him!" The outcry caused Aziraphale's head to snap around, his glare pinning Sandalphon where he stood.  The angel gave Crowley's hand a gentle squeeze before slipping away as he moved to stand protectively between the demon and Archangels. Crowley gripped the chair for support.</p>
<p>"Give me one <i>damn</i> good reason why," growled Aziraphale. Gabriel reared up before him once more, fist cocked to strike, and the angel moved swiftly. Gabriel doubled over after being punched in the gut, then was laid out by a punch to the jaw. Sandalphon had moved in to fight, but Aziraphale was swifter. The other Archangel found himself curled up on the ground, staring up at a pissed off Aziraphale. "You can't," Aziraphale stated. The angel returned to Crowley's side, gently took one of his arms and slid it over his shoulders, and oh-so-carefully wrapped his own arm around the demon's back. He still winced, but rested his head against the angel's as a wordless way of saying he was okay.</p>
<p>Neither Michael or Uriel, who had stayed out of the scuffle, tried to stop them as they left; in fact, both Archangels fell in a few steps behind them, as though they were bodyguards for the pair. Crowley could feel the tension in Aziraphale, but was too focused on keeping his breathing even and thinking about everything else except the pain to be able to do anything about it. He stumbled once, but caught himself by his arm around his angel's shoulders. It felt like a short period of time and yet like an eternity by the time they'd made it to the escalator down.</p>
<p>"We will spread the word, Aziraphale," Uriel finally stated. "Neither of you shall be bothered by Heavenly hosts again. If you are, let me know and we will see to punishments." Aziraphale hadn't turned to her as she spoke, but looked at Crowley. The demon gave one nod, and it was enough.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Uriel," he said softly, though still with a slightly guarded edge. Together, they stepped onto the escalator and returned to Earth. Once they had exited the building, Aziraphale simply blinked them back to the bookshop. "Oh, my love," he murmured, gently guiding Crowley to sit on the couch. The demon winced, a sharp intake of breath through his nose the only audible indication of the amount of pain he was in. Aziraphale bit his lip as he sat behind the demon, focused on the damage of his back.</p>
<p>"Is it as bad as it feels?" Crowley asked softly, trying for levity and missing by miles. For a moment, the angel didn't respond.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid, my love, that I don't know how it feels. But it does look bad." Crowley felt the warmth of a hand not quite touching the wounds on his back. "I should be able to do something about it, though," the angel added softly.</p>
<p>"Do it," he said softly, closing his eyes and bracing for pain. He felt Aziraphale's hand get closer to his back, somehow still not touching. The warmth seemed to spread out from that area, all across his back. He hissed softly as he <i>felt</i> the damage healing itself. It wasn't a pleasant process, but it was certainly a good sight better than what had caused the damage in the first place.</p>
<p>He held perfectly still, not even breathing, as his back healed under Aziraphale's near-touch. Then, gentle fingers ghosted lightly over the skin. Unable to help it, he tensed.</p>
<p>"Relax, love," Aziraphale whispered, and Crowley realized his angel was leaning toward him as he felt the words breathed against his skin just before the angel's lips gently pressed against his shoulder. He shivered slightly, finally allowing himself to do exactly as Aziraphale requested. As if a string had been cut, the demon relaxed back against the angel's chest; strong arms immediately came up to hold him close. "I've got you. You're safe now." </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Crowley basked in the safety of the arms wrapped around him. It was a rare instance when he found himself wrapped in Aziraphale's warm embrace like this, but he enjoyed it. Usually, it was him holding his angel. But he needed this feeling of safety, this feeling of being cared for and loved. As he absorbed the feeling, he thought back only to his 'rescue'.</p>
<p>"Should have known you had that in you, angel," he murmured, turning his head and tilting it back onto Aziraphale's shoulder to press his lips to the angel's cheek. "Didn't expect it, though."</p>
<p>"They shouldn't have taken you, let alone <i>touched</i> you." The angel's voice was hard and icy, but the gentle squeeze of the arms around him let the demon know the fury in the tone was directed at the Archangels and not at himself. He felt compelled to apologize, all the same.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I got caught by them."</p>
<p>"It's not your fault," Aziraphale sighed. "Gabriel always seemed to have trouble handling it when he was wrong. And Sandalphon usually follows right along with whatever Gabriel does or says. Michael and Uriel, though…. I was surprised that they stayed out of the fight and that they escorted us to the exit."</p>
<p>"They did seem surprised when you dropped the 'soulmate' thing. I sensed doubt flare up in them at that and saw it on their faces." Crowley paused in thought. "Come to think of it, them walking up with Gabriel and Sandalphon <i>was</i> the first time I'd seen them since I was taken up there."</p>
<p>"Mmm." He felt the angel's nod. "I wouldn't be surprised if they had been told you'd corrupted me and that getting you out of the picture would make 'saving' me easier. Gabriel has spun taller tales for lesser things." THAT nugget of information surprised him!</p>
<p>"Wait. You're telling me an <i>Archangel</i> has bloody <i>lied</i>?!?"</p>
<p>"Never outright, but yes, you might say that. Though mostly he skewed the truth or omitted bits of it."</p>
<p>"Lying by omission is still lying, angel."</p>
<p>"Mmm, true." They fell into an easy silence, then, as Crowley processed this new information. He remembered Aziraphale telling him, once, about how the Almighty had asked him about his flaming sword. The angel had been repairing the hole he'd made for Adam and Eve when She asked and he had, essentially, deflected the question. She hadn't asked him again, even when She had spoken to him about the Flood. Crowley had his suspicions about that.</p>
<p>Aziraphale gave him a gentle squeeze, nuzzling into the hair at his temple, before taking a deep breath and relaxing. Crowley realized that he must have still been kind of out of it to not have caught on that his angel hadn't been relaxed before this moment. He unintentionally made a soft noise of distress, causing his angel to look at him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, angel," he whispered, gently holding the arms wrapped around him.</p>
<p>"Whatever for?"</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to respond, but found he didn't really have anything to offer. He offered a shrug instead. "All of this, I suppose." That earned him a small tsk from his angel.</p>
<p>"You are in no way the one to blame," Aziraphale stated. Though his tone brooked no arguments, it was still gentle. "As I said earlier, they never should have touched you. And I'll reiterate that it isn't your fault."</p>
<p>"Right, you said you're going to blame that pompous prick," the demon murmured. He was having some difficulty really wrapping his head around it, if he was honest with himself. He was used to being the one bearing the blame for things that happened, even if it wasn't his fault. Whether it had been commendations from Hell for things he happened to be in the area of or his angel for things that went wrong, he'd been the one blamed. Aziraphale sighed softly, disentangling one arm in order to reach up and run his fingers through Crowley's hair.</p>
<p>"I did, yes," Aziraphale said softly. "I'm sorry that I've had a hand in you thinking you're always to blame."</p>
<p>"Was understandable, at the time."</p>
<p>"Not really. And I've never apologized for my actions appropriately." Crowley tried to shrug, but the movement was aborted as the angel continued speaking. "Which I am sorry for. I am sorry for the things I have said to you that I didn't actually mean; while wanting to protect you was a noble reason, I fear I was misguided in how I approached it. I'm sorry for always seeming to think ill of you when humans have done what they do, and then accusing you of leading them to it. I think I've always known, at least since the Ark, that it wasn't ever you, that it was the humans finding new and terrible ways to be cruel to each other.</p>
<p>"And that's something you have never been, my dear - cruel. I've known this for centuries, so I really had no business accusing you of any of the things I've accused you of." Aziraphale paused to take an unnecessary breath. "I also want you to know that I meant what I said to Gabriel. You are more than a demon, you are someone who only ever reached out to me with love and friendship time after time, no matter the rebuke from me." He pressed a kiss against Crowley's temple, then. "You are my reason for being, my very soul. And I love you most desperately." Unable to help himself, the demon clung to the arms wrapped so gently and securely around him; he couldn't find the words to respond, so simply curled as best as he could against the angel holding him. <i>His</i> angel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>